The Ginger Musketeers
by IWriteFanfictionBecauseOfEggs
Summary: I have adopted this story from Little Red Raven. Please read hers first to be caught up. But basically: Connor adopts a redheaded child named Klair after six months of having her he introduces her to everyone. Ships: Supermartian, Joy, Chalant, Spitfire, Torpedo(RaquelxKaldur) I know, sucky summary XD


**Hey, this is a continued story by Little Red Raven. I have recently adopted it from her and please read hers first so your caught up.**

 **Disclaimer: Idea is from Little Red Raven, I don't own any of the characters.**

 _ **Author's P.O.V.**_

Klair kicked her legs back and forth while watching Connor training with the new members. She wasn't paying attention though. She would constantly look back to see if Lian would come through the zeta tubes. Klair got up and ran over to the living room after she heard a noise. She turned her head and heard a bashful "Sorry." She turned her head to the kitchen. "Mommy!" she screamed and hugged M'gann.

The Martian had a large smile on her face the red-headed child has just recently began calling her 'mommy'. "What'cha makin'?" the seven year old asked. "I'm making brownies." before Lian could say something a certain six-almost seven- year old came through the zeta tubes.

"Lian!"

"Klair!"

"I've been waiting forever!" Lian gasped and hung her head. "Sorry, forever is a long time." Klair nodded but then shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Play?" Lian excitedly nodded and ran with her to the living room.

"They get along so well." Jade said leaning on the counter top. M'gann happily nodded as she carefully took out a pan full of brownies. "Connor and I have been talking about putting Klair in school, either that or home school her." Jade merely nodded. "We haven't talked about it yet, but it needs to happen either way. Hey, maybe they can go to the same school." M'gann smiled. "Now, that would be good for them."

"BROWNIES!" Bart yelled running in the room and taking one off the pan. "These are amazing Her-man-o." he said " _Hermano_ " Jaime corrected his friend. Lian ran in the room, Klair trailing behind. "Brownies? I want brownies." they said shyly as the older kids all stared down at them. "Then get 'em." La'gaan stated rudely. "They're children La'gaan." M'gann said to her ex as she handed a brownie to each one of them. Jade glared at the green Atlantian.

The Zeta-Tubes welcomed two others and everyone looked to their direction. It was Wally and Artemis. The latter heavily pregnant. "Hey, guys!" Wally happily said. Artemis just moaned out a 'Hi' with a hand on her stomach. "You're supposed to be bedridden Arty." M'gann said. "Yeah, trust me it helps." Jade said winking at her sister.

"Aunt Artemis is pregnant, we can have a new friend!" Lian whispered-not really everyone could hear them-to Klair. The red-head excitedly nodded. "Aunt Artemis, is it a boy or a girl?"

Artemis smiled "A boy-"

"Eww, boys are gross." Lian and Klair said at the same time. "Hey! We take offense to that." Roy said standing beside Connor. "You didn't let me finish." Artemis said and the children looked at her. "And a girl."

"You can a baby be a boy _and_ a girl?" Klair questioned. Lian sighed and cutely smacked her hand on her forehead. "She's having two kids. Klair!" Klair's face brightened up and she jumped up and down.

"I feel so bad for you." Jade told her sister as she put a hand on her shoulder. "One's a handful." Artemis laughed. "I feel bad for you, and I'm not pregnant, or have been." They turned their heads to see Zatanna. "I'm going to be honest Zee, we all thought you and Dick would be the first parents." Artemis said with a laigh and Zatanna rolled her eyes.

"They are cute, so I think it's worth it." She said smiling at Artemis. The two have been best friends since day one. Kinda like Lian and Klair. Or Wally and Dick.

Klair and Lian looked at each other then the older people. "Wow, imagine being as tall as them one day!" Klair whispered and Lian nodded. "That would be crazy!"

* * *

 **Sorry, it's so short! And bad...**

 **Any ideas? I've been thinking of having them in school for the next chapter.**


End file.
